Junto de Você
by Primulla
Summary: Às vezes a solidão nos guia por caminhos inesperados..." Fic c Kikyou e Sesshoumaru.


JUNTO DE VOCÊ  
  
POR PRIMULLA  
  
Kikyou olhava seu reflexo trêmulo nas águas do lago banhado pelo luar. A brisa fresca agitava lhe os longos cabelos, fazendo as madeixas escuras dançarem suavemente ao redor do rosto dela. No tom prateado das águas, ela viu olhos castanhos que ecoavam o vazio de sua vida, entristecendo-lhe o rosto bonito. Houve um tempo que ela teve um sorriso, olhos que brilhavam e ela era importante para muitos, amada, desejada... "Não houve um dia em que eu não pensasse em você...", as palavras de Inu-Yasha ainda soavam ao redor dela depois de tanto tempo... Misturavam-se com o cantar melancólico do vento entre as folhas das árvores, iludindo-a com uma realidade que não mais lhe pertencia. Ela sabia que eram apenas lembranças. Já havia se passado 50 anos...   
  
Durante 50 anos ela esteve morta e Inu-Yasha lacrado numa árvore milenar. Então, ele foi despertado e libertado por uma menina vinda do futuro. Inu-Yasha estava vivo e se apaixonando por outra, mudando pelo amor de outra, enquanto ela vagava solitária por entre as florestas, buscando por vingança ou simplesmente relutante em aceitar que ela havia sido roubada, esquecida... O corpo de barro dela carregava uma mágoa latente ao mesmo tempo em que o amor dela por Inu-Yasha parecia aumentar dia a dia, dolorosamente pulsante, ao passo que o próprio coração dela nem batia... Kikyou não possuía mais uma alma. Seu corpo era frio, sem um sopro de vida. E somente o ódio dela a mantinha andando no mundo dos vivos. Sozinha, entre a escuridão da noite e o brilho pálido da lua nas águas do lago, Kikyou lembrava-se do tempo em que sua beleza e calor haviam conquistado o amor de Inu-Yasha. Agora ele parecia dividido entre os sentimentos por ela e por Kagome, que tinha a alma de Kikyou...   
  
Kikyou sentiu o bater frio da marola movida pelas vagas de vento junto aos seus pés, acariciando-lhe a pele numa doce carícia. Era um toque terno e afagava a solidão dos seus dias, abreviava o vazio de sua alma e aquecia com candura as emoções esquecidas. Ela poderia roubar um momento de felicidade entre as águas geladas do lago, e imaginar ser os braços que não mais a envolveriam e permitir-se chorar as lágrimas que não mais desciam de seus olhos, pois ela estava morta e nenhuma emoção pulsava em seu corpo feito de barro, além do ódio e o rancor que lhe roubaram a pureza de sua alma.   
  
Por um momento ela poderia imaginar... Então, ela removeu o quimono e deslizou seu corpo por entre os braços vagos e gelados do lago, permitindo-se se desprender do ódio que a consumia, umidecendo-lhe os olhos que esperavam pelas lágrimas que jorrassem as tristezas que ecoavam dentro dela. Acolhida no frágil abraço do lago, despida de toda e qualquer tolice que poderia dizer que lhe guiava os passos no mundo dos vivos, ela se lembrava do calor dos braços de Inu-yasha, da felicidade que um dia transbordou em seu peito ao estar junto dele, o calor dos lábios dele junto aos delas, aquecendo-a mesmo em sua morte... Eram apenas lembranças de uma vida que tinha sido roubada dela e que ela não poderia mais ter. A realidade se impôs e Kikyou sentiu-se novamente só e tão fria quanto à água do lago que a envolvia numa ilusão de lembranças...  
  
  
  
Um movimento na margem atraiu os olhos dela. Havia alguém lá. Alto, cabelos prateados longos... Por um momento ela pensou estar vendo Inu-Yasha e mais do que o ódio que a consumia, um lampejo de felicidade encheu-lhe o corpo frio, porém, foi só um vago e incomodo sentimento, pois o luar mostrou outra figura parecida com Inu-Yasha, não um meio youkai, mas um youkai completo, frio, distante, cruel. Ambos se fitaram em silêncio. Ele a observava com indescritível atenção. Os olhos dele pareciam atravessar-lhe a alma... Se ela tivesse uma. E esse detalhe não escapou ao youkai de cabelos prateados. Kikyou não tinha interesse nele, tão pouco ele nela, então, ela nadou até a margem e saiu da água. O youkai continuou parado olhando-a, ele parecia indiferente a nudez dela, entretanto os olhos dourados dele eram agora tomados por um brilho curioso, sendo a única emoção que ela conseguia deslumbrar nos olhos sisudos dele.   
  
-- Você é humana, mas não tem uma alma. Diga-me mulher, como é possível existir tanto poder numa casca de barro? - a voz mansa e inexpressiva dele quebrou a quietude da noite. Kikyou desviou os olhos e então apanhou seu quimono e começou a se vestir sem se importar com o tal youkai.   
  
-- Ressponda ao sssenhor sesssshoumaru, mulher! - esguichou uma voz por entre a escuridão e então Kikyou viu que o tal youkai não estava só. Um outro youkai, evidentemente inferior, tanto em tamanho quanto em poder, surgiu. Ele carregava um bastão com duas cabeças, tinha olhos esbugalhados e uma cara de sapo. Ela não deteve mais do que um segundo seus olhos em tal figura. Ela prendia os cabelos agora, impassível.   
  
-- Cale-se Jaken - ordenou o youkai de cabelos prateados. - Deve ser a tal sacerdotisa que lacrou aquele maldito do Inu-Yasha. Ouvi falar de você e de que busca vingança daquele que lhe roubou a vida...  
  
  
  
-- Você conhece o Inu-yasha? - ela perguntou como se o nome dele despertasse vida dentro dela. Sesshoumaru percebeu isso.   
  
-- Sim, ele tem algo que eu quero. E talvez tenha o que você também queira.   
  
-- Então eu poderia ajuda-lo a matar o Inu-yasha?   
  
-- Se preferir... - ele fez um gesto de indiferença. - Quero apenas a herança de meu pai e tirar aquele desprezível de diante dos meus olhos.   
  
-- Hum... - ela curvou os lábios num sorriso apático. - Não faço alianças, meus assuntos com Inu-yasha eu resolvo sozinha - ela disse num tom seco. Então, sem se incomodar com mais nada, ela começou a se afasta, lentamente sumindo nas sombras. Jaken estava assombrado com a ousadia da humana, mais ainda com a passividade de seu senhor. Aquela estranha mulher pareceu despertar algo em seu mestre, algo que o assustava, pois ele jamais o havia um olhar como o que ele exibia ao fitar as sombras que a tinham abrigado.   
  
  
  
-- Mulher esssquisssita - disse Jaken como se falasse consigo mesmo.   
  
-- Interessante, eu diria.   
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kikyou vagou sem rumo pela noite. Os youkais carregando as almas de moças mortas surgiram no céu, deslizaram em volta dela, como serpentes vis, trazendo-lhe um banquete. Ela se alimentou das almas para manter seu corpo, então, cansada, adormeceu sob uma árvore. Enquanto dormia seus sonhos foram tristes, atormentando-a com as lembranças e desejos insatisfeitos...   
  
  
  
Na manhã seguinte, ela novamente seguiu seu caminho pela floresta, acompanhada pelos youkais que a serviam. Por quanto tempo mais ela suportaria vagar por entre os vivos? Às vezes ela se perguntava o porque daquilo tudo. Naraku. O youkai que buscava destruir Inu-yasha por causa dos desejos vis que ele alimentava sobre ela. Aquele que lhe roubou a vida... O som de briga logo adiante lhe chamou a atenção, desviando-lhe os pensamentos. Ainda entre as sombras da floresta ela viu uma luta. Um monge enfrentava um youkai alado de duas cabeças que lembrava um dragão. Vespas rodavam a youkai alado, inibindo os ataques do monge. O dragão ou o que fosse, aproveitou-se da fragilidade do monge para ataca-lo com ferocidade. O monge desviou-se com dificuldade e antes que pudesse se recuperar o youkai alado avançou novamente num rajada de fogo e fúria. Sem que Kikyou pudesse se perguntar o porque, ela puxou uma fecha de sua sacola presa às costas e usando seu arco mirou a flecha no grande youkai alado. Kikyou jamais errava um alvo e dessa vez não foi diferente. O youkai alado tombou, vencido por uma única flecha, pelo poder que fluía no corpo de barro da sacerdotisa. Seu poder pareceu inibir as vespas, que dissiparam.   
  
Miroku viu o youkai alado tombar vencido por um ataque misterioso. Salvo por uma flecha vinda da floresta. Seria Kagome? E como resposta ele ouviu o sininho da bicicleta de Kagome as suas costas, o lado oposto de quem atirou a flecha.   
  
-- Miroku você está bem? Nossa, você derrubou o youkai? - perguntou Shippou saltando da cestinha da bicicleta de Kagome.   
  
-- Não, eu não o venci... - disse Miroku ainda olhando para a floresta. Então, Inu-Yasha surgiu, os olhos presos na direção que Miroku olhava. Ele estava sério. - É ela, não é Inu-Yasha? - indagou Miroku.   
  
-- Kikyou - disse Inu-Yasha num sussurro. - Sinto o cheiro dela... Kikyou! - chamou Inu-Yasha correndo em direção a floresta. Uma flecha voou acertado a poucos centímetros dos pés dele, fazendo o parar.   
  
-- Ela errou! - exclamou Shippou.   
  
-- Não, ela não errou - sentenciou Kagome num tom distante.   
  
-- Kikyou! Por que está me evitando? Você ajudou o Miroku! Por que? Eu não tive culpa, você sabe disso, então, por que você nos pune? Deixe-me ajuda-la! - gritou Inu-yasha.   
  
Uma outra flecha cortou o ar em direção a Kagome, atingindo a bicicleta. Kagome gritou soltando a bicicleta e então uma outra flecha veio veloz pronta a atingir novamente a garota.   
  
-- Inu-yasha! Ela vai atingir a Kagome! - gritou Miroku em alerta. Inu-Yasha não pensou, correu muito, veloz, ponde-se entre a flecha e Kagome, protegendo-a com seu próprio corpo. A flecha penetrou no ombro dele, ferindo-lhe a carne, causando-lhe uma dor alucinante, mas Inu-Yasha não abaixou a proteção que fazia a Kagome. Ele a abraçou com força, resistindo a tudo por ela. Então, Kikyou surgiu, deixando as sombras das árvores da floresta. Ela estava com o arco ainda em suas mãos. Inu-Yasha a olhou, ainda abraçado a Kagome. Ele sentiu o coração bater forte em seu peito, enquanto a brisa lhe trazia o cheiro que ele tentou esquecer, as lembranças que ele queria guardar dentro de si, o amor que o consumia dia a dia, dolorosamente... Não Houve um dia que ele não pensasse nela, um segundo que ele não lembrasse ou desejasse ouvir lhe a voz, sentir-lhe o calor... Não houve um instante sequer desde do beijo que eles trocaram que ele não se sentisse sufocar pelas lembranças... Seus olhos diziam tudo aquilo a Kikyou, assim como os dela lhe contava as mesmas aflições e desejos insatisfeitos, porém, Inu-Yasha ainda segurava Kagome entre os braços dele, protegendo-a, acolhendo-a de maneira especial junto dele. Kikyou sorriu de leve.   
  
-- Ai está a sua resposta Inu-Yasha - ela disse num tom vazio. Os olhos perdidos numa tristeza muito grande.   
  
-- Sacerdotisa Kikyou - chamou Miroku, atraindo os olhos castanhos dela. - Você me salvou, eu lhe sou grato. Sei que muita coisa lhe aconteceu, mas se pudermos ajuda-la...   
  
-- Nada pode ser feito por mim. - ela disse abaixando o arco. - Minha vida me foi roubada por causa de meus tolos desejos. Eu me vingarei daquele que me tirou a vida.   
  
-- Não Kikyou! Ele a destruirá! - gritou Inu-Yasha.   
  
-- Não mais do que eu já fui. Cuide-se, Inu-Yasha, pois não serei gentil da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos - ela disse num adeus antes de voltar-se para floresta e adentrar entre as sombras.   
  
-- Kikyou!!! - ele gritou enquanto ela avançava por entre as árvores, sumindo nas sombras. Ela fechou os olhos, ignorando seus sentimentos, recusando-se a atender seu coração e voltar-se para Inu-Yasha e jamais o deixar. Se ela pudesse chorar... Kikyou arrastou-se por entre a floresta, fugindo das lembranças dele junto da garota que possuía sua alma. E os sentimentos de Inu-Yasha...   
  
Ela tombou. O corpo curvado numa posição derrotada. A mente em frangalhos. O coração apertado.   
  
-- Patético - soou a voz fria ao seu redor. Ela ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se fixaram na figura imponente do youkai que ela havia encontrado noite passada no lago.   
  
-- Você...   
  
-- É por isso que não faz alianças? Por tolos sentimentos humanos? Tsc! Mulher tola, você não é mais viva para se ater a sentimentalismo! Poderia tê-lo matado! - ela nada respondeu. - Por que reluta em aceitar que ele está vivo assim como aquela garota idiota? Não lhe parece natural que eles queiram ficar juntos? Afinal Inu-Yasha é um miserável meio youkai, infestado de sangue humano, fraco, entregue a emoções... E ela tem a sua alma, não é verdade?   
  
Kikyou continuou muda. E por um momento eles ficaram em silêncio, então, ela se ergueu, pondo-se de pé. Os olhos castanhos dela o fitaram com dureza e nada mais.   
  
-- Você fala demais, youkai - ela disse por fim, passando por Sesshoumaru.   
  
-- Mulher! O ssenhor Sssesshoumaru ainda não terminou! - disse o pequeno youkai chamado Jaken.   
  
Kikyou estava cheia daqueles dois, por isso, usou seu poder para fulminar o pequeno verme. Jaken tostou com o poder que saiu das mãos da sacerdotisa, tombando inconsciente no chão.   
  
-- O próximo será você, senão parar de me perturbar com sua ladainha irritante. Sabe que posso vence-lo, pois até um meio youkai é capaz de causar-lhe medo a ponto de ficar a me perturbar, sei que posso acabar com você - ela disse ao passar por Sesshoumaru. Ele apertou os lábios pronto para tingi-la com suas garras venenosas. - Não vai me querer como inimiga - ela advertiu. Então, ele parou, permitindo que a sacerdotisa se embrenhasse na floresta, porque, Sesshoumaru teria ainda muitos anos para pensar em suas razões, pois se ele descobriu a resposta, jamais se soube...   
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru sentou-se na grama fresca, encostando seu corpo no tronco de uma árvore frondosa, fechando seus olhos. Jaken havia ido até o vilarejo que ficava logo mais à frente para assustar e criar caos, a fim de aliviar sua ira contra a sacerdotisa que o havia praticamente fulminado há alguns dias atrás. As pessoas do vilarejo sofreriam por causa disso e Sesshoumaru teria um pouco de paz, pois Jaken falava o tempo todo, irritante, cansativo... Quando ele dava suas fugidas para alimentar o tolo e irritante passatempo dele Sesshoumaru dedicava-se ao silêncio de seus pensamentos. Não queria admitir, mas a sacerdotisa ocupava boa parte de seus pensamentos. Ele se sentia atraída pelo poder dela, sabia que ela poderia atingir Inu-Yasha de forma cruel e poderosa, ela poderia ajuda-lo a tomar a tessaiga daquele imprestável de seu meio irmão... Um odor peculiar despertou-o de seus devaneios, então, ele abriu os olhos e foi surpreendido ao ver a sacerdotisa tão perto dele. O faro dele jamais falhara, mas com aquela mulher parecia capaz de surpreendê-lo a cada encontro deles.   
  
-- Ah, é você... - ele disse sem se mover.   
  
-- Você se parece com Inu-Yasha. O mesmo cabelos prateados, os mesmos olhos... Quando o vi pela primeira vez pensei estar vendo Inu-Yasha.   
  
-- Humpf! - bufou Sesshoumaru com desprezo. - Somos irmãos, temos o mesmo pai.   
  
-- Irmão? - ela repetiu num sussurro. Então Kikyou se sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru, surpreendendo-o ainda mais. Ele a olhou com total desprezo. - Você o odeia por ele ser um meio youkai...   
  
-- Afinal o que quer mulher? Não tenho a menor vontade de jogar conversa fora. Assim, siga seu caminho e deixe-me em paz, antes que eu a mate.   
  
-- Já estou morta - ela constatou. Os olhos castanhos dela refletiam o nada e por mais estranho que fosse, ele gostou de tal reflexo. A sacerdotisa parecia-se com a garota que andava com Inu-Yasha, mas diferente daquela humana, Kikyou tinha um ar melancólico e um poder latente, enquanto a outra garota mal conhecia os poderes dela. Sesshoumaru admitiu que a sacerdotisa era bonita. Ela não o temia ou se intimidava com o poder dele, por isso, ele a teria matado se fosse diferente, entretanto, ele acreditava poder usa-la contra Inu-Yasha e assim apanhar a Tessaiga para ele. - Sei que já teria me matado se eu não lhe despertasse uma grande curiosidade, não é verdade? Bem, certamente, eu teria dificuldade em me manter viva contra você, o grande youkai do oeste, mas eu também lhe daria um grande trabalho...   
  
-- E isso nos leva aonde?...   
  
-- Não usarei meu poder para ajuda-lo em seus propósitos contra Inu-Yasha.   
  
-- Ah, então é verdade que dizem que o tolo estava apaixonado pela sacerdotisa e você por ele. Inu-Yasha sempre preso a sentimentalismos e fraquezas humanas... - o tom dele era de desprezo. - Mas você... E por isso que vaga entre os vivos nesse corpo de barro e ossos?   
  
-- Minha felicidade foi roubada por esse que se chama Naraku. Eu passei a odiar Inu-Yasha e por esse ódio é que voltei a viver.   
  
-- Youkais e humanos não deveriam nunca se misturar, pois um acaba por destruir o outro.   
  
Kikyou não lhe respondeu. Os olhos dela fitavam o nada e por entre a escuridão da noite vis serpentes aladas deslizaram carregando almas. Kikyou colocou-se de pé.   
  
-- Talvez tenha razão quanto a humanos e youkais nunca se misturarem, mas tal como seu pai, você, o grande youkai do oeste, não tem controle sobre seus sentimentos. Um dia você pode também sucumbir às emoções, pois youkais e humanos são movidos pelas mesmas forças, amor e ódio - a voz dela não era mais que um sussurro.   
  
-- Eu não sou movido por esses sentimentos tolos. A única coisa que eu quero é mais poder e o terei quando aquele inútil do Inu-Yasha me der a Tessaiga.   
  
-- A Tessaiga foi criada para proteger o amor que seu pai tinha pela mãe de Inu-Yasha, e o ódio que você sente dele é o que o conduz em sua busca por poder. Youkai ou não, somos guiados pelos desejos de nossa carne - ela começou a andar sem dizer mais nada ou se importar com algo. As serpentes a seguiam obedientes, servis. Sesshoumaru a observou até que ela sumisse nas sombras, então, ele fechou novamente os olhos e desta vez não pensou na sacerdotisa, ele ouvia a quietude da floresta e adormeceu, como há muito tempo não fazia.   
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
Kikyou e Sesshoumaru voltaram a se encontrar na floresta. Jaken ficou extremamente irritado com o fato de seu mestre e a sacerdotisa estarem andando juntos na floresta. Ambos ficavam presos em silêncio, pois eles eram sisudos demais para conversas. Jaken sabia que seu senhor queria usar o poder da sacerdotisa para vencer Inu-Yasha, mas às vezes ele pensava que senhor Sesshoumaru apreciava os silêncios que compartilhava com a sacerdotisa.   
  
E foi assim por muitas noites, e quando a madrugava tornava-se rubra pelo calor do dia, ela seguia pelo caminho oposto ao deles e nenhuma palavra era dita entre seu mestre e a sacerdotisa. E quando a noite tombava sobre as florestas desertas, Sesshoumaru encontrava a sacerdotisa pelos caminhos que cruzavam e eles andavam juntos.   
  
Então lá estava Sesshoumaru e Kikyou parados no alto de uma colina, olhando o vale coberto pela noite, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que brilhava solitária no céu. Eles estavam por muito tempo preso no silêncio. Jaken ocupava-se em brigar com os youkais que serviam a sacerdotisa. Ela havia se alimentado há pouco e as vis serpentes dançavam traiçoeiramente ao redor de Jaken.  
  
  
  
-- Vermesss dessprezíveisss - resmungou Jaken, espantando-os com seu cajado. Então, Kikyou ordenou que os youkais partissem. As serpentes deslizaram na escuridão da noite e se perderam no nada. Jaken aproveitou para se ocultar nas sombras, temendo que a ira da sacerdotisa voltasse.   
  
-- Você é diferente dos humanos - disse Sesshoumaru após o longo silêncio.   
  
-- É porque estou morta - ela comentou com um sorriso levemente cínico, o que desanuviou o vazio constante dos olhos dela. Sesshoumaru viu-se estranhamente contagiado com o sorriso dela.   
  
-- Você sorrir de algo assim?   
  
-- E você, por que nunca sorri?   
  
-- Eu sou um youkai, por que sorriria?   
  
-- Os youkais não sorriem? Hum... Inu-Yasha jamais me sorriu. Ele tinha uma fúria assustadora dentro dele e só raramente ele me permitia vê-lo despido de emoções tão latentes... Mas agora ele está mudado, muito diferente do Inu-Yasha que eu um dia conheci...   
  
-- Deveria mata-lo já que ele lhe perturba tanto - recomendou Sesshoumaru num tom seco. - Assim ele estaria com você na morte.   
  
-- E você teria Tessaiga, não é? Conveniente - o tom dela irritou Sesshoumaru e ele teve vontade de mata-la, ele não precisava dela ou se importa com as tolices delas, porém, ele se agradava do som da voz dela. Seria aquela a razão de Inu-Yasha andar sempre em companhia de humanos? O pai dele havia se desgraçado por amor a uma mulher humana, sendo vencido e derrotado pelos desejos carnais dele. Seriam os mesmo desejos que brotavam dentro de Sesshoumaru? Se assim fosse era melhor que ele a matasse antes que não houve mais forças nele para isso, antes que sucumbisse aos desejos carnais degradantes. Ele só precisava querer isso. - Você não entenderia... Eu não posso mata-lo. Eu o amo, ao mesmo tempo em que eu amo o ódio que tenho dele dentro de mim. Eu caminho por entre os vivos por causa desse ódio.  
  
-- Humanos e youkais cegos de amor - o tom dele era de escárnio. - Então o amor é sofrimento?   
  
-- Não, o amor é um sentimento que nos anima, fortalece, enriquece nosso espírito... Amar o Inu-Yasha me deu forças além do meu poder, mas o meu tempo com ele foi roubado e um vazio imenso encobriu toda minha alma, que nem está completa, pois eu preciso de outras para sustentar esse corpo feito de barro e ossos.   
  
-- Então agora você é a vilã, que ironia!   
  
-- Nossa existência é uma ironia, breve e incerta. Buscamos sempre por mais tempo pra amar, viver... E como é viver por muitos anos?   
  
-- Longo e certo. Sem tolices dos humanos, sem busca para felicidade ou sentir-se roubado pelo tempo passado - ele tocou o braço que não mais existia. - Quando somos lesados, nos vingamos. O que queremos tomamos e pronto. Fácil, simples. Não precisamos de nada ou de ninguém - os olhos dourados dele refletiam poder e arrogância.   
  
-- Hum, solitário, amargo... - ela disse e então ficou em silêncio. - Veja, a manhã já vem chegando... - ela falou fitando o horizonte que se tornava lentamente rubro. Ele não se mexeu, tão pouco ela, e quando Jaken os encontrou era dia e o sol os iluminava. Youkais odiavam o dia, mas Sesshoumaru parecia estar preso num poderoso feitiço. E Jaken temeu por isso.   
  
O som de vida fluía do vale logo a abaixo. Um grupo de crianças brincava na grama, rindo, felizes e Kikyou sorriu ao ver a algazarra infantil. Elas não os veriam ali, senão certamente a alegria delas desapareceriam por completo... Kikyou lamentou isso.   
  
-- Mulher, você às vezes se deixa tomar pela tolice - disse Sesshoumaru ao perceber que ela observa as crianças.   
  
-- Você nunca brincou quando criança? Não lembra da sensação boa da grama sobre seus pés descalços? Do calor do sol?   
  
-- Hmpf! Tolices...   
  
-- Você lembra não é? - ela deu um sorriso distante.   
  
-- Não sei porque ainda ouço suas tolices! - ele deu-lhe as costas pronto para partir, mas então, Kikyou tocou-lhe o braço, inesperadamente, assustando-o, não pelo contato em si, apesar de nenhum humano jamais tê-lo tocado desde da morte da mãe de Inu-Yasha, mas sim pela estranha emoção que aquele simples toque lhe trouxesse. Sesshoumaru vivia só há tanto tempo... A sacerdotisa o fazia lembrar o carinho da mãe de Inu-Yasha, mesmo quando ele a odiava, a maltratava, ela cuidava dele, sorria-lhe e uma única vez o acolheu nos braços dela. Ele estava doente, fraco, febril... E como naquele dia ele se sentia quente, fraco...   
  
-- Não parta - pediu Kikyou. - Não vou irritá-lo mais com minhas tolices. Estou cansada de estar só... Seus cabelos prateados me lembram uma chuva de prata...   
  
  
  
-- Bah! Você se lembra dele, não é? É por isso que vem a mim? Por eu lhe lembrar aquele miserável do Inu-Yasha? - Sesshoumaru a segurou com força, ele a mataria, ele poria fim aquele tormento que o toque dela havia despertado nele, ele... Então, Kikyou tocou os cabelos prateados dele, mesclando dedos dela com os fios prateados, correndo por entre eles, suavemente, intimamente...   
  
-- Não, você não se parece com ele, junto de você eu não pareço tão fria, tão vazia. Junto de você eu esqueço meu ódio, meu desespero em ficar entre os vivos, quando nada mais me resta aqui... Quando estou com Inu-Yasha tudo isso me assombra e eu o odeio mais e mais, pois por causa dele eu não posso descansar. E junto de você eu tenho pouso para o meu sofrimento...   
  
-- Cale-se! Humana desprezível! - sim, ele a mataria, ele poria fim às emoções que as palavras dela traziam ao peito dele, ele... Sesshoumaru não se conteve mais e sem qualquer aviso, os lábios deles desceram sobre os dela com fúria, paixão, ardor... Os dedos dela se prenderam com forças nos cabelos dele, enquanto ele a atraia para junto dele, suas bocas se tocavam num abandono tórrido, suas línguas dançavam num ritmo primitivo, saciando a fome incontrolável deles... Quando Kikyou beijou Inu-Yasha havia sido a expressão de um amor insatisfeito, puro e verdadeiro, mas com Sesshoumaru ela descobria que nada mais era como antes, junto dele ela obteve a resposta que seu coração não aceitava, que a Kikyou que ela foi um dia não mais existia... Então, ela se agarrou mais a ele, aprofundando o beijo, soltando gemidos roucos de prazer, deliciando-se com o calor que exalava do corpo de Sesshoumaru.   
  
-- Ssssenhor Sesshoumaru!!! - a voz aguda da Jaken soou horrorizada as costas dele, quebrando a tensão sexual que pulsava no corpo de Sesshoumaru. Ele afastou os lábios da boca da sacerdotisa, mas ele a manteve entre seus braços, sustentando-a, acolhendo-a na fraqueza dela. Kikyou sentia o corpo todo trêmulo, então, ela encostou o rosto no peito dele, ouvindo o bater acelerado do coração de Sesshoumaru. - O que essssa bruxa lhe fez?   
  
-- Cale-se Jaken! - ordenou Sesshoumaru. - Deixe-nos! - a voz dele estava baixa, inflexível como sempre. O youkai tremeu com a frieza de seu mestre e obedeceu, deixando-os a sós. Sesshoumaru suspirou. - É estranho... - ele tocou o rosto frio de Kikyou. - Nós dois não temos nada a nos unir e, no entanto, estamos aqui, ansiosos por estarmos um com o outro.   
  
-- Não é verdadeiro o que nos une. Você não sabe, mas está solitário demais e eu desesperada demais para admitir o obvio... - Kikyou se afastou dos braços de Sesshoumaru. - Meu tempo acabou há 50 anos... - ela sussurrou, começando a se afastar dele, então, inesperadamente Sesshoumaru a segurou pelo braço, atraindo-a de volta para o calor dos braços dele. Seus olhos se buscaram e então, ele lentamente, curvou-se, seus lábios a roçar nos dela.   
  
-- Quem se importa... - ele sussurrou antes de tomar a boca dela de assalto, enquanto Kikyou se entregava aos beijos do grande youkai do oeste...   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
Kikyou estava sentada na grama ainda fresca do dia que tinha terminado há pouco. Ela estava presa em pensamentos profundos, os olhos fixos no horizonte, esperando... Uma nuvem prateada despontou nos céus negros e nela Sesshoumaru veio até ela. Assim que eles desceram Jaken se afastou, pois ele odiava a sacerdotisa e o estranho comportamento de seu senhor.   
  
-- Messstre, essssa mulher lhe trará grande infortúnio! Ela o dessstruirá! - Jaken o advertiu certa noite e enquanto Sesshoumaru fitava o rosto pálido de Kikyou ele soube que ela pensava a mesma coisa, mas ele não tinha mais forças para se afastar. Seus passos sempre o levavam até a sacerdotisa, seu corpo conhecia o descanso junto aos braços dela. Ele não sabia o que eram aqueles sentimentos, mas não importava mais, ele não podia mais fugir ou se esconder.   
  
Kikyou o acolheu em seus braços, beijaram-se, perderam-se um no outro, esquecidos de tudo mais.   
  
-- Hoje eu vi Naraku e nós nos enfrentamos. Eu tenho esperado que ele se torne um youkai completo para que então eu possa destruí-lo, saciando meu desejo de vingança. Ele não nunca conseguirá me vencer, mas ele destruirá Inu-Yasha, cedo ou tarde - disse Kikyou enquanto afagava os cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru, que mantinha a cabeça deitada no colo dela.   
  
-- E você sofre por isso? - indagou Sesshoumaru, o tom dele era frio. Ela não respondeu e ele ergueu-se, dando-lhe as costas. Ele ouviu os passos dela se aproximando, porém, ele não se moveu. Kikyou encostou o rosto nas costas dele, apoiando as mãos nos quadris dele.   
  
-- Nada mudou. Quando estamos juntos estamos cegos a nós mesmos, mas isso não muda a nossa realidade. Sei que se ficarmos juntos nos alimentaremos dessa mentira, mas por quanto tempo mais... - ao ouvir lhe a voz tão dolorida, Sesshoumaru virou-se, ficando frente a frente com a sacerdotisa. Um sorriso melancólico desfilou nos lábios dela. Então, ela se aconchegou nos braços dele, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele e ambos se fitaram. - Um dia você será surpreendido por sua natureza, será movido pelas forças que guiam nossos passos.   
  
-- Está me amaldiçoando, mulher? - o tom dele era sarcástico.   
  
-- Não. Amaldiçoado será aquele que pensa em fugir do inevitável... Eu sinto uma certa inveja de quem o surpreenderá um dia... Sabe, durante muito tempo um youkai foi dono dos meus sentimentos, mas agora há dois youkais em meu coração.   
  
-- Eu teria matado Naraku por você, destruído o que lhe roubasse a felicidade... Se fosse diferente...   
  
-- Sim, eu sei - ela sussurrou, beijando-o com ternura, entregue ao inevitável que se apresentava diante dos dois. - Mas youkais e humanos sempre acabam por se destruírem - Kikyou sorriu. - Por isso, devemos nos separar agora - ela disse.   
  
-- Sim, devemos - ele concordou aceitando o inevitável.   
  
-- Viva muito grande youkai do oeste... - ela sussurrou, então, ela tocou o rosto dele com a mão e Sesshoumaru cobriu a dela com a dele. O toque durou apenas um segundo, logo a mão dela se afastou e Kikyou partiu sem olhar para trás, enquanto Sesshoumaru olhava ela partir, sentindo a brisa agitar-lhe os cabelos e estranhas e novas emoções a apertar-lhe o peito. Não sentimentos românticos, mas descobertas e aceitação...   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
  
Kagome foi lançada para longe diante da fúria do golpe de um dos inúmeros youkais que Naraku lançou sobre Inu-Yasha e os demais. Era mais um dos planos diabólicos daquele maldito! Inu-Yasha dilacerava muitos com sua espada, enquanto Miroku e Sango combatiam tantas mais que surgiam, velozes, assassinos. Elas pareciam encurralados. Shippou e Kaede procuravam ajudar, combatendo os menores. Inu-Yasha estava diante de Kagome, defendendo-a, lutando com todas as suas forças, para que Naraku não pegasse mais um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas.   
  
-- Vocês estão mortos! - riu Naraku em mais um de seus fantoches. Maldição! Inu-Yasha queria pegar o desgraçado, mas os youkais eram muitos.   
  
-- Não conte com isso! - ouviu-se a voz de Kikyou soar enquanto flechas acertavam com destreza os youkais, derrubando-os com o extraordinário poder dela.   
  
-- Não acredito que a megera ta nos ajudando! - disse Sango incrédula.   
  
-- Não é a primeira vez - disse Miroku com um sorriso. - Acho que os sentimentos dela por Inu-Yasha não se traduzem em apenas ódio... - ele disse vendo a sacerdotisa vencer muitos dos youkais que os atacavam.  
  
  
  
-- Kikyou! Sua tola! - disse Naraku. - Não poderá proteger esse maldito ou me vencer! Eu matarei Inu-Yasha! E usarei a pedra para ser o mais forte dos youkais e então, terei você para mim!   
  
-- Esse dia nunca chegará, seu maldito! Eu o impedi há 50 anos e o farei de novo! Você vai para o inferno, maldito! - a flecha de Kikyou acertou o corpo que Naraku usava, quebrando o feitiço do fantoche. Mas os youkais não diminuíram. Naraku possuía muitos fragmentos da jóia e estava forte demais. Não havia mais tempo... - Kaede, traga essa menina até mim! - ordenou Kikyou, referindo-se a Kagome.  
  
  
  
-- Pera ai mocréia, você não vai machucar a Kagome - disse Shippou.  
  
  
  
Kaede pareceu vacilar. Os olhos das duas irmãs se encontraram e ela pôde ler algo nos olhos da sacerdotisa Kikyou.   
  
-- Confie em mim! Agora Kaede! - gritou Kikyou derrubando mais youkais. A velha Kaede então correu até Kagome e a arrastou para junto de Kikyou.   
  
-- Não Kaede, ela vai machucar Kagome! - gritou Sango. Ela tentou impedir Kaede, mas Kikyou a impediu com uma flecha que colocou por terra seu arco de osso. Kagome se viu diante de Kikyou. Ambas se fitaram.  
  
  
  
-- Agora nos dê cobertura, Kaede - pediu Kikyou abaixando o arco. Ela então segurou a mão de kagome. A garota arregalou os olhos surpresa, a sacerdotisa a olhou com uma imensa tristeza.   
  
-- Só há um meio de vencer Naraku, minha alma retornará para você, tornando-a mais forte, com o meu poder, você poderá vencer Naraku. Falta muito pouco para que a pedra esteja completa e ele se tornará forte demais, por isso, precisa juntar nossas almas para que tenha força para vence-lo e impedir que a jóia seja usada para infligir mais sofrimento ao mundo.   
  
-- Kikyou... - sussurrou Kagome sem acreditar no que ouvia.   
  
-- Não Kikyou!! - gritou Inu-Yasha muito perto delas. - Não posso permitir que você morra novamente! Eu a protegerei dessa vez!   
  
-- Eu já estou morta, não posso ser protegida disso. É preciso que essa menina seja fortalecida para vencer Naraku. Inu-Yasha, nosso tempo já passou e eu não tenho mais o direito de desejar o que não mais me pertence. Eu passei muito tempo sabendo o que deveria fazer e agora tomo coragem para fazer, não quero mais viver uma mentira, preciso aceitar que estou morta e que eu e você jamais estaremos juntos como antes, por isso, preciso fazer isso, fortalecer essa menina garantirá que vocês vençam Naraku.   
  
-- Kikyou! - chamou Inu-Yasha quase num sussurro.   
  
-- Quero que viva Inu-Yasha, nada mais importa, apenas que você viva - ela fitou Kaede. -- Ajude-os Kaede.   
  
-- Sim, minha irmã, como lhe prometi há 50 anos, cuidarei para que a jóia não caia em mãos erradas - disse Kaede com um sorriso especial para sua irmã. Era a segunda vez que ela lhe dizia adeus e seu coração se apertava por vê-la ainda tão triste...   
  
-- Não percamos mais tempo - ela disse para Kagome, que a olhava com imensa pena. Kikyou sorriu com melancolia. - Não tenha pena de mim, quando minha alma voltar para você eu finalmente estarei junto de Inu-Yasha. Não sentirei mais esse vazio, nem tão pouco o ódio que me guiou por tanto tempo... Por isso, cuide de minha alma e do meu amor... - ela disse num suspiro, antes que Kagome usasse seu poder para atrair a alma de Kikyou de volta para ela. Uma luz muito forte soltou de dentro de Kikyou e voltou para Kagome com força, atirando-a para longe. O corpo de Kikyou ficou inerte no chão, enquanto Kagome era fortalecida pelo poder de Kikyou, tomando de volta alma que lhe pertencia... Kagome estava forte e seu poder fluiu enquanto ela vencia os youkais, derrotando a todos. A alma de kagome estava finalmente completa. E ao fim eles estavam cansados, cercados por corpos de youkais, mas de certa forma vigorados pela possibilidade de vencer Naraku.   
  
-- Obrigada Kikyou - disse Kagome fitando o casca vazia e inerte no chão. Inu-Yasha se aproximou e ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo de Kikyou. Tocou-a, sentindo apenas o toque de barro em seus dedos.   
  
-- Descanse em paz, meu amor.- ele acariciou os cabelos dela num último carinho.   
  
-- No final, ela salvou Kagome para que ela salvasse o Inu-Yasha - disse Miroku num tom realmente surpreso.   
  
-- E com esse gesto, ela parou de odiar Inu-Yasha e sua alma poderá finalmente descansar, pois ela aceitou sua morte - explicou Kaede.   
  
-- Kikyou salvou a todos - disse Kagome. - Ela me pediu que cuidasse da alma dela - ela estendeu a mão e tocou a de Inu-Yasha. Ele a fitou surpreso. Kagome sorriu. - E que cuidasse do amor dela... - o meio youkai e a garota dos tempos modernos se fitaram de forma especial, pois pela primeira vez não havia o fantasma de Kikyou a assombrar os sentimentos deles.   
  
-- Ai, temos visita! - gritou Shippou correndo para o colo de Kagome. Inu-Yasha se colocou de pé pronto para o ataque. Então, ele viu Sesshoumaru surgir em companhia de Jaken e Rin.   
  
-- Sesshoumaru, seu maldito, o que quer? - rugiu Inu-Yasha com cara de poucos amigos, empunhando a Tessaiga.   
  
-- Cuidado, senhor Sesshoumaru! - pediu Rin com os olhos arregalaos pelo medo.   
  
-- Inu-Yasha você está assustando a menina! - bronqueou Kagome, apesar de estar escondida atrás de Inu-Yasha.   
  
-- O que?! Você ficou louca! - gritou Inu-Yasha. - Esse maldito deve estar querendo alguma coisa!   
  
-- Aquieta-se, tolo Inu-Yasha - disse Sesshoumaru aproximando-se do corpo de Kikyou. - Eu ouvi dizer que vocês estavam sendo vencidos por Naraku então eu soube que ela viria até você... Não pensei que ela chegaria tão longe por você... Então, você deixou essa casaca, consumida por tolices sentimentais. - ele falou à casca de barro que já se perdia a forma de Kikyou, um curvar de lábios, que com muito esforço poderia ser chamado de sorriso, aflorou no rosto dele. Era a primeira vez que um youkai sorria, simplesmente por sorrir. - Sua tola... Jamais duvidei que faria isso, previsível, corajoso, digno de uma humana governada por tolos e irascíveis sentimentos - ele ainda a olhou por um momento, depois fitou Kagome encolhida atrás de Inu-Yasha. - Garota, você carrega uma alma de extraordinário poder dentro de você. Cuide bem dela.   
  
-- Hã?! - exclamou Inu-Yasha assombrado. Kagome viu nos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru uma ponta de tristeza e sem que pudesse entender, ela lhe sorriu, do jeito que Kikyou fazia.   
  
-- Eu cuidarei. Cuide-se grande youkai do oeste - ela respondeu.  
  
  
  
-- O que está dizendo Kagome? - perguntou Inu-Yasha nada satisfeito com o estranho olhar do irmão.   
  
-- Só você para amá-lo - disse Sesshoumaru antes de dar as costas e seguir seu caminho.   
  
-- Hei Sesshoumaru! Que conversa estranha foi essa?! - gritou Inu-Yasha. Mas o youkai de cabelos prateados continuou seu caminho sem se importar em responder.   
  
-- Deixa Inu-Yasha - pediu Kagome - Não sei explicar, mas sinto que Kikyou e Sesshoumaru tinham um segredo.   
  
-- O que?!!   
  
-- Não ta com ciúmes, ta seu bobo?!   
  
-- Claro que não! Mas o Sesshoumaru e a Kikyou... Que sandice!   
  
Sesshoumaru não ouviu a discussão de Inu-Yasha e Kagome, seus pensamentos estavam muito longe... Fazia muito tempo desde da última vez que ele e a sacerdotisa tinham se falado. Muita coisa havia acontecido, mas ele ainda podia ouvir-lhe a voz e compreender os silêncio que sempre os envolvia.   
  
-- Senhor Sesshoumaru - chamou Rin. - O senhor conhecia aquela moça morta?   
  
-- Sim, mas isso faz muito tempo... - pensar na menina humana o fez recordar que Kikyou certa vez lhe disse que ele seria surpreendido pelas forças que guiavam homens e youkais, e ela não estava errada...   
  
A menina e Jaken continuaram a segui-lo pela floresta em silêncio.   
  
Então, um dia ele ouviu dizer que Inu-Yasha havia vencido Naraku e usado ao poder da jóia para se tornar humano para finalmente ficar junto de Kagome. A jóia de quatro almas havia desaparecido. Kagome e Inu-Yasha haviam seguido em suas vidas e Sesshoumaru ainda vagava pelas florestas, vendo muitos youkais vencidos e sumindo pouco a pouco. Logo, logo, ele também cessaria, mas por enquanto, ele caminhava com Rin e Jaken pelas florestas. Ouvindo o silêncio e lembrando-se de outros tempos...  
  
  
  
Fazia muito tempo que ele não pensava em Kikyou, mas desde que os dias nas florestas se modificavam lentamente, ele se viu lembrando-se da sacerdotisa. Essas lembranças se tornavam mais forte cada vez que ele ouvia o riso de Rin ou compartilhava silêncios estranhamente reconfortantes com a menina humana. Ela despertava bons sentimentos nele e ele gostava daquilo.   
  
-- Junto de você eu compreendi muitas coisas - ele sussurrou para o vento, enquanto esse lhe tocou os cabelos, beijando-o com toques frios, como lábios a lhe soprar esperanças... Então, ele ouviu Rin e Jaken conversando logo mais adiante e sem que eles percebessem, o grande youkai do oeste, sorriu.   
  
Fim   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
N/A: Oi! Pequenas explicações qto a fic, bem sei que tudo mundo odeia a Kikyou, mas eu tenho muita pena dela, eu a acho muito triste e queria muito que ficasse tudo bem com ela, por isso, escrevi um fic dela em que isso acontecesse; qto ao Sesshoumaru, bem ele é d+, apesar de ser muito frio e seco, por isso, pensei que seria interessante um encontro entre ele e a Kikyou, nada demais. É isso, espero que tenha dado pra vc se divertirem! Reclamações, comentários construtivos, simplesmente um "oi", basta me mandarem reviews. Obrigada por lerem e até a próxima! 


End file.
